


Pride

by bansheee



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bi Leah, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Pride, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheee/pseuds/bansheee
Summary: anonymous asked: Can you do a fic of Bram and Simon celebrating Pride month and their feelings on it.anonymous asked: Can you write a fic where Simon and Bram go to pride?“I like your rainbows,” Bram told him.Simon looked down. “I like yours.”





	Pride

“I could drive, my license is off probation. We could all fit into my mom’s van.”  
  
“I can navigate. We can all pitch in for a hotel. With six of us it’ll be super cheap. We totally have to.”  
  
“It’s only really a few hours’ drive, if our parents say no. We could go there and back.”  
  
“We can get face paint. And flags.”  
  
Leah and Abby’s friendship didn’t have a great start, but now that they were past their differences, it was borderline terrifying how close they were. Simon looked at Bram and Bram looked back to him.  
  
“I was joking,” Simon said quietly.  
  
Bram chuckled softly and threw his arm over Simon’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Simon automatically curled into his side. Thank god for air conditioning; Simon would not let the stifling June weather keep him from cuddling up to his boyfriend whenever he wanted. Bram pressed a kiss to his temple.  
  
“It would be cool to go to Pride in Atlanta,” Bram said, quiet enough that only Simon could hear him. “The marriage law just passed a few days ago. It’s going to be pretty memorable.”  
  
“I feel like my parents are going to be absolutely ridiculous about it if I ask them,” Simon told him. “Like, scale of one to ten I bet there are at least twelve red flags they manage to find.”  
  
Bram laughed. “They just care about you.”  
  
Simon rolled his eyes. “My mom already freaking loves you, you don’t have to defend her.”  
  
Predictability, thy name is Spier.  
  
“Simon, we’re obviously concerned about a few things,” his mom said later that evening. “You and Bram together, unsupervised, raises a lot of concerns for us.”  
  
Simon sighed, his cheeks hot. “Mom, all of our friends are going to be staying in the same room. It’s not like we’re going to do… anything –” he let his sentence trail off. He did not want to stir up another sex talk with his parents. If Bram thought Every Time Including Oral was bad, he was just lucky he didn’t witness the 2015 Spier Sex Talk.  
  
“It’s not just the Bram situation, Simon,” his dad added. “Atlanta isn’t exactly the safest place in Georgia. Where will you be staying? None of your friends are over eighteen.”  
  
Before Simon could answer, his mother chimed in. “And we haven’t even discussed the fact that Leah is barely off probation on her license. Driving with five teenagers to somewhere unfamiliar doesn’t put her, or you, in the safest position.”  
  
To be fair, Simon totally saw the car thing coming, and had his argument ready. “Abby has been to Atlanta loads of times, she knows how to get there.”  
  
His mom and dad did that parental thing where they silently argued with facial expressions. Simon sat back in the chair across them, waiting for the disappointment.  
  
“We’d like to have a talk with Leah’s mother, and another with Bram and his mother,” his mom finally said.  
  
An argument sat on the tip of his tongue, but Simon held it back. It was a miracle itself that they were even considering letting him go.  
  
“After we can confirm that Leah’s mother feels comfortable with all of this, and that we’re all on the same page with you and Bram, we can discuss the trip further.”  
  
Simon bit his lip. It wasn’t a no, but it wasn’t exactly a yes. He would take it for now. “I’ll text Bram and Leah.”  
  
A full two days later, after a long talk with Leah’s mother and a very freaking uncomfortable talk with Bram and his mother, Simon’s parents sat him down at the kitchen table again. Simon was still reeling from the enormous amount of crushing embarrassment from his and Bram’s mother discussing their sex life in front of them, and he sat in the chair quietly.  
  
“Simon,” his dad started. “You know that we’re proud as hell that you’re our son, right?”  
  
Simon looked up at him and arched his eyebrow. “Yeah…” There was another shoe just waiting to be dropped, and Simon’s stomach filled with dread. Predictably, he was the only one of their group of friends that was still waiting on a green light from his parents. Really, he was the reason his friends wanted to go in the first place, and if he couldn’t go the plans everyone was so excited for would probably fall through. Simon didn’t want to disappoint his friends because his parents made a big deal about everything.  
  
“We think,” his dad started, “that as long as you promise to keep us posted on where you are, and who you’re with, that you could be allowed to go with your friends to Atlanta for Pride.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Are we cool parents or what?” his dad asked.  
  
Simon stood and hugged them both. “I have to go call Bram.”  
  
“Well, don’t keep him waiting any longer,” his mom said, gesturing towards the living room. Simon heard his parents laughing as he ran towards the staircase. He barrelled up the stairs as he shot a text to Bram.  
  
_THEY SAID YES!!!!!!!!! Running up to pack right now!! Can you talk?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Awesome! I can’t right now, unfortunately. I’m at Garrett’s and we’re trying on our parade attire._ _  
_ _  
_ _Pics or it didn’t happen._ _  
_ _  
_ _Nope, it’s a surprise. ;-)_ _  
_ _  
_ _Then send me a pic without it ;-) ;-)_ _  
_ _  
_ Simon tossed his phone onto his bed, chuckling softly. His backpack was buried in his closet for the summer under a mess of clean laundry, a few books from Bram, dirty laundry, and – god – more than one empty Oreo package. He yanked until the precarious pile shifted enough that he could free his bag.  
  
Simon looked at the pile for a moment. If Bram was dressing up, he wondered if he should too. He smiled as he remembered talking to Blue about dressing up to be someone else. It felt like it was a lifetime ago. He also remembered talking to Bram about his legs in a cheerleading uniform after he found out who Blue was, to which Bram kindly reminded him just how long he actually stared that day.  
  
Apparently, Simon didn’t help Bram feel any less awkward around cute boys. At all. The thought still made him smile uncontrollably.  
  
He went back to his closet and dug until he found the shirt Alice sent him. A congratulations for his grades, it was one of his new favorites that he hadn’t found an excuse to wear yet. He put it by his iPod and all of the things he would need for the actual car ride.  
  
It was just low-key enough for Shady Creek, Georgia, and he suspected that was why Alice got it for him. Plus, you couldn’t go wrong with Harry Potter references.  
  
If anything else, he bet Abby would love to put bright colored makeup on him. For Bram, of course.  
  
After packing his bag with mostly clean clothes, Simon turned to look at the table next to his bed. Before he could overthink it, he yanked the drawer open,grabbed the small box still wrapped in a Publix bag, and shoved it into the depth of his semi-folded clothes.  
  
His phone lit up with a call from Abby, and Simon almost forgot all about it.  
  
*  
  
On the morning of the trip, Simon waited on his front porch with Nick for the Burke van to turn onto their street. He didn’t get any sleep the previous night and stayed awake now only by the force of coffee. His parents were already at work after another discussion of safety and keeping his phone on him and charged at all times – as if he didn’t already – and he and Nick waited excitedly. There was a sense of freedom that buzzed around them, different from spending the night at a friend’s house. Simon knew this was something they would remember for a long time.  
  
“Is it Drag makeup?” Simon asked.  
  
Nick laughed loudly. “I’m not telling you.”  
  
“A giant rainbow flag as a toga with nothing under it?”  
  
“Jesus, Simon.”  
  
Leah’s van appeared around the corner. The route she took had her picking them up after Bram and Garrett, with Abby last. Garrett was in the front seat when they pulled into Simon’s driveway, and Simon laughed when he saw Leah’s blue, purple and pink flag wrapped around him like a blanket.  
  
As Simon and Nick stood and grabbed their things, the side door on the van slid open. Simon smiled when Bram hopped out to greet them. He was wearing an old Creekwood Soccer t-shirt and a pair of soft looking shorts, and Simon unabashedly looked him over. His hair fell messily against his forehead as he finally broke eye contact with Simon to turn to Nick. He and Nick bumped their fists together before Bram pulled Simon into a kiss.  
  
“Hey, you,” Bram said softly, so only Simon could hear.  
  
Simon would never get tired of this. He pressed another kiss to Bram’s mouth, just because he could.  
  
“A rainbow bedazzled crop top?” Simon asked as Bram’s hand slid off his waist.  
  
They climbed into the van. Simon followed Bram into the far back seat while Nick settled into the middle one. As Bram buckled into the seat by the window, Simon took the middle one with the half seatbelt directly next to him. Simon looked at him expectedly.  
  
“Yes, you’re exactly right,” Bram deadpanned. Simon rolled his eyes and twisted their fingers together.  
  
Bieber barked at them from the front window as Leah backed out of the driveway, and they took off to Abby’s. Simon wasted no time getting comfortable; he pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and settled in against Bram’s shoulder. He gave Bram one of the earbuds from his iPod. Even though it was a group trip it was also their trip, and Simon wanted to be awake for all of it.  
  
There was a bit of shuffling when they got to Abby’s house; since Abby was navigating Garrett was pushed to the back with Nick, and the two of them chatted with Bram while Simon dozed in and out against him.  
  
Simon couldn’t tell how much time passed when Bram softly shook him awake.  
  
“Simon,” Bram said. Simon reached under his glasses and rubbed his eyes, yawning. “Look.”  
  
He followed Bram’s line of vision to see a group of people running across the street. At the very front, someone ran with a giant rainbow flag waving through the wind. They could hear their laughter all the way in the car.  
  
Simon squeezed Bram’s hand.  
  
Leah and Abby purposely picked a hotel as close to all of the action as they could, and Simon felt his heart race as Leah signaled to turn into a parking ramp.  
  
After the process of checking in and casually sneaking in a few extra people, they all piled into the hotel room. Leah immediately crashed on one of the beds to relax from the drive.  
  
“The parade is in a few hours,” Abby announced as they settled in. Simon sat on the edge of the bed Leah was in, and Bram sat next to him. Nick and Garrett both went for the remote. “We could get ready to go down now and walk around for a little while.” She was already wearing a tie-dye tank top with a bunch of slits cut through the back, and a pair of bright white shorts. She zoned right in on Simon. “Ironic participation hairclips are not allowed today.”  
  
“Even if they’re glitter?” Simon asked. He grinned when Bram laughed into his shoulder.  
  
Abby rolled her eyes. “At least let me paint some rainbows on those cute little cheeks.” She poked him.  
  
Simon looked at Bram, and Bram shrugged. He smirked at Bram. If Abby got near his face, eyeliner would probably be involved, and Bram would never say no to that.  
  
“Fine,” Simon sighed.  
  
Abby made a giddy noise and pulled a chair across from her for him to sit. He took his sweatshirt off and threw it towards his things. Abby grinned at his shirt; the gift from Alice, it had a pair of glasses with a lightning bolt that read, ‘no one should have to live in a closet’. There was a tiny rainbow under the text.  
  
“Save me.” Simon held his hand out to Bram as he walked towards the chair. He looked at all of the bright colors she had on the table in front of her. Before he could protest, she got to work.  
  
While Abby worked on the rainbows on his cheeks, Bram, Nick, and Garrett disappeared into the hotel’s bathroom.  
  
“Do you know what they’re wearing?” Simon asked her.  
  
“Shush, don’t move.” Abby said. “No. Nick told me I’m not allowed to laugh at him, which obviously means I’m going to laugh twice as much.”  
  
Simon felt the makeup brush against his cheek as he smiled.  
  
“Did you bring contacts?” Abby asked him. Simon shook his head. “Dang. Well, I can still do some eye stuff. Glasses off.”  
  
After Abby was finished drawing on his eyeball, Simon pushed his glasses back on and traded places with Leah. Abby was doing some sort of Pinterest inspired bi-pride eye makeup for Leah that was going to take way longer, so Simon sat back on the bed and watched. He could hear hushed voices coming from the bathroom and smiled to himself. While he waited, Simon shot a text to his parents saying that they were going to the parade soon and Abby was on picture duty.  
  
“They’re going to take longer than us,” Abby said, sticking her tongue out to concentrate. Leah’s eyes looked amazing, and when Abby was done working on her makeup, Leah turned around so Abby could pull her hair into a braid that looked like a mohawk. Simon wasn’t allowed to know the details about what happened to make Leah and Abby finally click, but he was thrilled that he didn’t have to pick between them anymore.  
  
The door to the bathroom opened and Simon looked away from them.  
  
Right in a row, Nick, Garrett, and his Bram stepped out of the bathroom. Simon’s brain instantly malfunctioned.  
  
Simon stared at Bram. _Jesus_ . He’d never seen so much of his boyfriend’s thighs exposed outside of the sanctity of one of their bedrooms. They all wore matching soccer jerseys that were tucked into identical rainbow spandex short shorts. Simon knew Nick and Garrett were doing it to support Bram – and by extension, him – but _Jesus Christ,_ Simon couldn’t tear his eyes away from Bram to look at either of them even if he tried.  
  
See, Simon loved Bram’s soccer calves. They were one of Simon’s favorite things in existence, right after Bram’s lips. But Bram’s soccer thighs? _Fuck._ His skin was dark and muscled and gorgeous and Simon wanted to drag his fingers across it right in front of all of their friends. He stared at Bram. He let his eyes fall right where the rainbow bulged a bit and _fuck_ it was really hot in their hotel.  
  
Even in the sanctity of their own rooms, Simon could count the number of times he and Bram really got to be _alone_ on one hand. He knew that virginity was just a social contract and Nick and Abby weren’t any further than them, but between his parents and Bram’s mom, they hardly had any time to be alone just the two of them. There was one memorable study session that Simon thought about whenever he could; Bram came over to cram for their English finals together and Nora didn’t want to sit with them, leaving them alone. Bram was extra stressed out about keeping his grade at an A and Simon hated seeing him like that, so he pressed kisses into Bram’s neck until Bram dropped his pencil and gave in, and Simon pushed his hand down the front of Bram’s waistband until Bram forgot all about AP English.  
  
Bram still aced his exam.  
  
“Simon,” someone said. Simon did not care which of their friends it was.  
  
“Simon’s busy,” he replied. He watched the corners of Bram’s eyes crinkle with laughter. He wondered if Bram knew what he was thinking about. He wondered if Bram still thought about Studying for English as much as Simon did.  
  
As promised, Abby laughed as much as she could at Nick. All of them had matching shin guard tan lines, of which Garrett’s stood out the worst. Simon couldn’t believe he got to exist in a world where Bram Greenfeld was his boyfriend that wore booty shorts to Pride.  
  
Bram walked over to him. His hand hovered next to Simon’s cheek for a second, before settling just below Abby’s art.  
  
“I like your rainbows,” Bram told him.  
  
Simon looked down. “I like yours.”  
  
When he looked back up Bram kissed him, and Simon enthusiastically returned it. Usually Bram and Simon were both careful about PDA, but they were at Pride and Simon couldn’t care less what his friends would say. Simon felt Bram smile against his lips when Garrett wolf-whistled. When he looked over, Garrett was helping Leah tie her flag around her neck like a cape.  
  
“We need to take pictures first,” Abby told them, pulling out her phone.  
  
“Let’s take them outside,” Leah told her. “They’ll come out better.”  
  
Abby grinned at her. “Good idea.”  
  
With Leah and Abby in the lead, they took the elevator down to the main floor and joined the growing crowd. Simon held Bram’s hand the whole way down.  
  
Simon waited with Leah while Abby took pictures of the three boys. Garrett, ever the ringleader, stood with his arms tossed over Bram and Nick, and they all wore matching grins. A group of drag queens passed them, and with a whistle and a hug, the queens joined their picture. One of them offered to take one of the whole group, so Simon went on Bram’s other side and pressed a kiss to Bram’s cheek for the picture.  
  
Everywhere Simon looked there was another open and out queer person, another flag, and another display of affection. To his left a pair of girls in bikinis and heels walked with signs that read, ‘Love is Love is Lipstick’. To his right a boy with a buzzcut and a giant back tattoo made out with another boy wrapped in a pansexual-pride flag.  
  
Amidst the noise and the chaos, Simon felt a sense of belonging like he’d never really gotten in Shady Creek. Sure, his parents accepted him and he had the most freaking amazing boyfriend in the world, but he could barely hold Bram’s hand in the hallway without some asshole making a point to be a dick about it.  
  
Here, Simon could kiss his rainbow booty-shorts clad boyfriend whenever he wanted. It made the world feel so much bigger in a way Simon couldn’t quite believe. Simon always felt like under the radar was how to be gay in Shady Creek, but at Atlanta Pride, he could be anything but.  
  
Simon looked at Bram.  
  
“Are you happy?” Bram asked him.  
  
Simon nodded. Bram kissed his forehead. A camera flashed in front of them, and Abby grinned to them both. She pressed a button on her screen and held her phone up to take a selfie with Leah and Garrett. When she saw Nick pouting, she pushed him towards Simon so Simon was squashed between he and Bram.  
  
“Aw, that one is definitely going on Facebook,” Abby said.  
  
“Make sure to tag Nick right in the rainbow,” Simon told her. He felt Nick and Bram laugh against him.  
  
“The parade is starting,” Leah said as they all regrouped to look at Abby’s pictures.  
  
Bram, Nick, and Garrett all fit right in with the giant crowd of people walking in the parade. It was open to the public so the street filled with people. Simon swore he’d never seen so many fit, shirtless men in such a small place in his whole life. A person in full black Hogwarts robes ran up and gave him a high five, and disappeared before Simon could even react.  
  
The parade itself was amazing. Simon felt himself let go of his fears and chanted on with the crowd. At one point Bram stopped just enough to offer Simon a piggy back, and Simon held on to Bram’s shoulder while he threw his other fist in the air and shouted. Bram carried him for a while until his hands started to shake. He hoped Abby got a picture.  
  
As the sun set and Simon felt his throat go dry from shouting, they made their way back to the hotel. Simon let Bram support him as he dragged himself forward. Their friends walked in front of them; Garrett and Leah had Leah’s flag wrapped around them both, Leah and Abby’s arms were linked, and Nick held tightly onto Abby’s hand.  
  
After a quick meal at the hotel’s restaurant, Abby stood at the table.  
  
“Who wants to go to a club?”  
  
There was a renewed buzz of food fueled excitement at their table, and Simon sat back. After a moment, Bram bumped his knee against Simon’s.  
  
“I think Simon and I are going to stay here,” he said without a hint of hesitation. Simon didn’t know how he kept his voice level; his own hands were already sweating. “I’m pretty tired and I know Simon didn’t sleep at all.”  
  
One by one, their friends all grinned knowingly, but Simon couldn’t find it in him to care. He too felt the same renewal of energy, and he squeezed Bram’s hand. They all took the elevator back up to their room, and with a quick stop for Nick and Garrett to change and for Abby to touch up Leah’s makeup, their friends left again to discover the Atlanta Pride nightlife.  
  
Simon looked at Bram. They were alone.  
  
Bram’s expression turned suddenly serious, and he said, “Do you want something to drink? I think we have Coke.”  
  
As Bram broke into laughter, Simon groaned.  
  
“I think I was trying not to jump you at the door then,” Simon said. “I’m trying even harder not to now.” He looked at Bram’s shorts again. _Jesus_ . He sat on the edge of the bed and made grabby hands until Bram walked over to him. With nervous hands, Simon touched the dark skin of Bram’s thighs just as he’d been aching to do all day.  
  
“Holy freaking hell, Greenfeld, these shorts.”  
  
Bram’s laugh was quiet and breathy. Simon moved his fingers up to the bottom of the shorts. Bram’s thighs shook under his hands.  
  
“I can’t take credit, it was Garrett’s idea,” Bram said.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about Garrett right now,” Simon said. He tugged at Bram’s jersey until it came untucked and pressed his mouth to the soft skin of Bram’s stomach. Bram’s fingers went to his hair as Simon dragged wet kisses across his skin. “I want to talk about you wearing these shorts and nothing else forever.”  
  
Simon felt Bram’s laughter against his mouth. He pulled back just enough that he could look up to Bram, and Bram leaned down to kiss him. His mouth was open and Simon chased it when Bram pulled back.  
  
“That wouldn’t be fair to me,” Bram said quietly, twisting his fingers into Simon’s shirt. Simon leaned back on his elbows. Bram kissed him again.  
  
And again.  
  
A combination of leftover adrenaline from the parade and Bram being on top of him had Simon hard in his shorts very, very quickly. Simon dragged his hands along Bram’s sides and gasped against his mouth when he felt Bram against him.  
  
The shorts left nothing to the imagination.  
  
Brave fingers dragged across the soft fabric until Simon could slide his hand along Bram. Bram breathed heavily and heady against his mouth. Simon felt Bram’s hand drag against his cheek before his fingers twisted the fabric of Simon’s shirt.  
  
With quick maneuvering, Bram helped Simon pull his shirt off, and Simon did the same for Bram’s jersey. Bram moved right into kissing Simon’s neck and Simon tugged at his shorts. A hand from Bram helped him push down the skin-tight article, and Simon’s hand was back on Bram’s hot skin.  
  
“Simon, are you sure?” Bram asked.  
  
Simon gave an experimental drag of his hand and Bram dropped his head to Simon’s shoulder. _He_ made Bram do that.  
  
“Yeah, I’m pretty freaking sure,” Simon said. “I – uh – I brought stuff. My sister took me shopping.”  
  
Fuck’s sake, why was he talking about his sister when Bram Greenfeld was on top of him?  
  
Bram grinned. “You should get that stuff.”  
  
With a quick kiss, Simon slid out from under Bram and grabbed his backpack. Bram laid back against the headboard and Simon ripped into the box inside the plastic bag. His hands shook as he tore off a condom. When he turned back around Bram was under the blanket, and Simon could see his hand moving under it.  
  
Simon grinned.  
  
“Don’t say it.” Bram warned.  
  
“Say what? Every Time Including Oral?”  
  
Bram closed his eyes and pressed his other hand to his forehead, laughing. Simon saw some of his rainbow paint on Bram’s hand. They were more cliché than prom night, and Simon loved it.  
  
“Because I really want to,” Simon added after a moment.  
  
Bram looked to him, his face open. “Yeah? I mean, _yeah_ . Yes.”  
  
“Cute sentence fragments,” Simon said; he knew Bram didn’t miss the nervous shake in his voice.  
  
“Are you going to make fun of my grammar or are you going to take your pants off and get over here?” Bram asked.  
  
Simon grinned and chose the latter. He tried not to feel self-conscious as Bram watched him; he didn’t have amazing leg muscles and his stomach was definitely softer than Bram’s.  
  
“Simon.” Bram’s voice was shaky.  
  
Bram asked him, it was only fair if Simon asked back. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Simon, God, _yes_ , please get over here,” Bram said. He pulled up the side of the blanket so Simon could slide in next to him.  
  
In general, kissing Bram was pretty freaking incredible. But kissing Bram with no clothes between them? He couldn’t even. Simon shifted so he was in between Bram’s legs, and he gave an experimental drag of his hips against Bram’s.  
  
Reece’s could not compete.  
  
Bram’s mouth against his was uncoordinated and Simon’s hand around both of them was unpracticed, but neither one of them cared. Simon wanted to take the small noises that escaped Bram’s mouth and keep them away under lock and key forever. They were only for Simon, and Simon never wanted to forget exactly what they felt like against his ear. The condom sat next to them, but Simon made no move to stop what he was doing and go back to the original plan, and Bram didn’t either. Bram’s hands slid along Simon’s legs and up to his sides.  
  
“Simon,” Bram said into his neck. “I—”  
  
Simon took a shaky breath against Bram’s mouth. “Me too.” Bram’s thighs shook under him.  
  
Bram buried a noise into Simon’s throat at the same time Simon dug his teeth into his bottom lip. A gasp exploded out of Simon’s mouth as stars danced behind his eyes.  
  
Bram’s hands slid from his sides as Simon collapsed on top of him. Bram wrapped his arms back around him. His heart raced, and Simon listened with his ear against Bram’s bare chest.  
  
“There is rainbow everywhere,” Bram said.  
  
“Is that a euphemism?” Simon asked. “Because yeah, my hand is covered.” Bram laughed under him and Simon grinned.  
  
After another round of lazy, giddy kisses, Simon tore himself away from Bram and  cleaned up. It really looked like the Pride parade exploded on his face. Bram smeared his rainbows all down his cheek and his chest.  
  
“I look like the aftermath of a clown murder,” Simon said.  
  
“In a cute way,” Bram replied. After Simon cleaned himself off he passed the washcloth to Bram to do the same. After scrubbing the tiny spot of blue paint that found its way to the hotel sheets, they put clothes back on and settled back under the covers. Bram turned on the television for noise, but they sat awake and talked while they waited for their friends to return. Simon texted his parents that they were back at the hotel and Simon’s mom texted him back about Abby’s Facebook, so he and Bram spent some time going through all of the pictures Abby posted. Simon made the one of Bram giving him a piggy-back ride his profile picture.  
  
They were a few episodes into a show Simon couldn’t figure out the title or the plot of when he heard familiar voices in the hallway.  
  
“We should knock. We should definitely knock.” Nick’s voice.  
  
“They’re seventeen. They’ve been done for a while.” Leah’s.  
  
Bram snorted, and Simon felt his cheeks go hot. Simon didn’t even get to the part he was actually looking forward to.  
  
Next time.  
  
“I’m not sharing with them. I called dibs.” Garrett.  
  
Simon curled into Bram’s side. There was a beep from a key card and their friends shuffled through the door.  
  
“Oh gross, you’re glowing,” Leah said. Her hair was down from Abby’s braid and it flowed in crazy waves. While Garrett and Nick took turns in the bathroom, Leah stood at the vanity sink outside the bathroom and washed her makeup off. Abby wasted no time climbing into the bed next to Simon, curling up against him.  
  
“Wanna talk about it?” Abby asked. Simon could smell the alcohol on her.  
  
“Maybe when Bram isn’t right here?” Simon blushed again. Abby reached across him and squeezed Bram’s hand.  
  
“I love Pride,” she said into Simon’s shirt.  
  
Simon looked at Bram and smiled. So did he.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't think I wrote this in Simon's pov 100% for the fact that I wanted to write Simon's reaction to Bram in booty shorts, then I don't know what to tell you. Happy Pride! 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://cutebramgreenfeld.tumblr.com) if you wanna send me fic ideas or say hi.


End file.
